


The One - The Only - Bat-trap

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, Cock & Ball Torture, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Father's Day, Lingerie, M/M, Restraints, Riding Crops, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Father's Day Fic #4</b> - He just couldn't see Bruce <i>begging</i> for anything. There would be no mistake, while he was submitting to Tim, he was still very much not giving up his own modicum of control of the situation. They both knew he could scare the shit out of Tim if he wanted to, force him into stopping with a mere glance without even using his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One - The Only - Bat-trap

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the people who helped me figure out how to trap a Bat!  
> Beta Readers:   
> Song[s]: "Desire" by Meg Myers  
> Tim's Outfit: [1 - the duster on the left](http://imgs.inkfrog.com/pix/lingeriecart/DS1219_%281%29_______.jpg) | [2 - everything from the waist down](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/908416325/Free-Shipping-Sexy-Black-Shiny-Baby-Doll-Costumes-for-Women-Club-Wear-Exotic-Dancer-Clothes-Cheerleader.jpg)

There was a very special consideration in Tim's planning, a consideration that had been _months_ in the making. He'd planned and sketched, redesigned and modeled in a variety of 3D programs and had even printed it off on a 3D printer just to see how everything was going to come out, to make sure certain aspects of it were up to spec before he went into full-on production. It had taken even longer to find the right parts, to build the whole system of restraints and still somehow incorporate a quick release that was utterly unable to be seen or discovered on accident. He built and rebuilt and honestly, he damn near didn't finish it in time for his big plan. 

Now, here he was, setting up the whole system in one of the more secluded parts of the cave, Bruce having given up on him an hour before and simply vanished to go finish up some report or other. He'd told one sweet little white lie to get him where he was, to set this whole contraption up inside the cave without Bruce knowing his _real_ plan, the one that involved the _need_ for a quick release option and the one that required Bruce's _full_ consent of the entire endeavor. 

Tedious hours of work later, he finally had everything in place and he headed to the bathroom, sealing himself up in the little room and stripping down to nothing, carefully pulling on the black PVC thigh-highs and then the booty shorts that sincerely did leave more to the imagination than Dick's old Robin shorts once had. He slid his fingers over the four little studs going down either side of his groin, a little smile slipping onto his face as he carefully pulled on the modified suit he'd had done up for just such an occasion. One of his older ones that had seen better days, but wouldn't worry Bruce by being _different_. He'd lined the sides of it with very easy tear-away tape, keeping it together that way so he didn't have to peel it all down his legs when he was ready to reveal the world to Bruce. 

Making sure it was perfect, he smoothed the pants and then moved to pull his shoes back on, knowing he'd just be more comfortable in them anyway, despite the fact that he _had_ purchased some pretty insane platforms with the ensemble. He pulled on his tunic and then left his cape off, knowing the length of his bathroom visit was excuse enough in that regard. Bruce wouldn't care. Not when they were simply testing equipment. 

He carefully folded up the top part of his outfit, making sure it just looked like a bundle, perhaps something he'd brought pieces of the equipment in when he'd arrived. Tossing his cape over his arm, he flushed the toilet and then turned on the water, waiting the requisite period of time to fake having used the bathroom and washed his hands. Opening the door, he stepped out and headed right for Bruce, calling out, "It's up and ready for testing if you're still up for it?" He forced his voice to sound casual, as if he were completely okay with it if Bruce wanted to back out despite the fact that he was pretty sure it would _crush_ him if he did.

It didn't really matter if Bruce wasn't into what Tim was going to offer him, he'd be okay with being turned down in the midst of it. But he didn't want all of his work going to waste if Bruce wouldn't so much as test it; didn't want to not at least get to truss him up and just _look at him_. 

His thoughts were cut short as Bruce saved the file he'd been working on and stood up, gesturing Tim to lead the way. They crossed the cave and rounded the corner, Tim slowing down to let Bruce catch up so he could see the look on his face when he first caught sight of it. There was a light of surprise in his features, though he said nothing, only walking up to it, cape fluttering faintly with his movements. He mounted the platform without any hesitation at all and something inside of Tim threatened to snap at just how _casual_ Bruce was being about this.

Tim settled his bundle on the ground, stepping up as well and opening the metal cuff system, the insides just barely padded, just enough to not harm someone unnecessarily but not enough to be comfortable by any means. He held out one hand, waiting on Bruce to give him his arm. His heart thudded as he took hold of his forearm, guiding his arm up and into place, snapping the cuff around him and reaching up to push down a lever that tightened it into the size of the person trapped within it, the lever too far away for anyone to be able to reach it without some intense powers. He repeated the process on the other arm and then knelt, attaching a complex cabling system around Bruce's legs and ankles, sliding an arch restraint into place over both boots and moving the levers on the bottom edges of the platform to tighten them up. One more button and the lines went taut, Bruce gasping as his thighs were strained, but not actually in danger of being fully harmed, just uncomfortable. 

Tim moved off of the platform, taking his bundle with him and moving around behind Bruce, soundlessly removing his modified suit and shrugging on the PVC duster. He synched up the straps in the front, bringing it in to hug him in a way that allowed the illusion of curves that weren't there. It was all on purpose, all a subtle play at Bruce's senses, knowing his type of woman, understanding he probably hadn't ever been with a man and that this could all end if he didn't present the right front to him. Plus... he just looked damn _fabulous_ in this thing. Even if things didn't pan out with Bruce, he was definitely going to keep the outfit and _use_ it. He stepped onto the platform behind him, touching a panel and extracting the riding crop he'd hidden there, pushing the pressure-sensitive panel back into place and then moving right up behind Bruce. "So? Deducted a way out yet?"

Bruce's fingers flexed and his hips moved slightly as he tested a few things before he gave a quiet, "Not as of yet. The design is impressive."

"For the amount of time I worked on it... it damn well should be." Tim allowed his hand to slide over Bruce's shoulders and arms, up to the cuff in pretense of checking on something with it, his fingers flicking the releases on Bruce's cape so that when he stepped back it fluttered quietly to the ground. Tim just stood there a moment, admiring the view of Bruce's ass, something he basically _never_ got to appreciate.

Straightening his shoulders, he mentally prepared himself for what would probably go down at the biggest rejection of his life if it went that way. His feet carried him around to in front of Bruce where he stopped, hands at his side, the crop resting against his leg, his eyes ablaze with the extent of his desire, and if Bruce bothered to look, his cock was already starting to strain the front of the PVC booty shorts he was wearing. Just to give himself an edge, Tim slowly squatted down, spreading his thighs to give Bruce a damn good look at the expanse of skin from thigh high to dangerously high hem of the shorts. He let the crop rest between his legs, the tip gently touching the platform.

Their eyes met and Tim let a lazy smile slide onto his lips, deceptively calm for the turmoil he felt deep inside of himself. He'd learned _control_ , learned a measure of ability to hide how he really felt, and all of it was from the very man in front of him. "I could _own_ you like this, Bruce." He let the slide of his name off of his tongue belay the impact of his statement, savoring the way it felt as it left his lips.

Still there was no real answer and so he pushed himself up, flicked the riding crop out, though he didn't so much as touch Bruce with it, just tracking how he was reacting to it. Finally, "This is a bit unorthodox, don't you think? As a way of testing this."

Tim grinned at Bruce then. "It is exactly what it was meant to be." He leaned in and breathed out, "A Bat-trap, made for one Bruce Wayne, just to pray to your every single weakness. Why do you think it is that you cannot even _think_ of how to get out of it, hmm?" He rested one hand on the metal beside Bruce's hand, flicking his gaze to it, watching how Bruce's fingers flexed again. "Now that I have you here, there's only one question we need to answer." He pushed away, turning on his heel and taking a wide-stance, shoulders and head held proud. "Will you submit to me?"

There was an instant Tim was sure Bruce was about to tell him no, was about to tell him to take a damn flying leap, and then, "Yes." Another half-beat before, "My safe word is Kokomo." 

Tim just stared at him for a minute, letting the shock of the mere _idea_ that Bruce had a damn safe word echo through his mind before he let himself slide fully into his role. All of his stress and fear melted away, every ounce of his everyday worries leaving him as he assumed the personality he needed for this pleasant little game they played. "Where have you drawn your lines in the sand?" 

"I do not believe any of them could _possibly_ come up in this position. However, should they, my pause phrase is simply _please_."

With anyone else Tim would have argued that was too easy to confuse, too likely to come up. But he just couldn't see Bruce _begging_ for anything. There would be no mistake, while he was submitting to Tim, he was still very much not giving up his own modicum of control of the situation. They both knew he could scare the shit out of Tim if he wanted to, force him into stopping with a mere glance without even using his voice. 

Tim let a deviant little smile work its way over his lips as he trailed the crop over Bruce's thigh. "You sure about that, gorgeous? I mean... your little _birdy's_ got a thing for _torture_." The crop stopped, resting right over Bruce's cup. "Let's say that's getting removed and _this_ ," he flicked it lightly, "is no threat. _It's a promise_." 

Bruce's hips slowly pushed forward, a low groan working its way up from his throat that made Tim's blood boil, that damn near forced a moan of his own free of his mouth. As it was, he sucked in a breath, and then took the step to bring him up to Bruce, reaching for him, pinching his cheeks between his fingers and drawing him in, kissing him _hard_ and then releasing him, tasting everything that was Bruce on his lips, invading his mouth.

Three quick flicks of his fingers and Tim disabled every single trap on Bruce's suit that he knew about. He watched Bruce's face, saw the slightest glint of defiance in it and he carefully moved back, reaching out with the crop and ghosting it over key places, pieces of the suit he knew had been redesigned since he'd been the one responsible for Bruce's life should he fall in the line of duty. As he neared his belt, he caught the faint increase in Bruce's breath and Tim skipped it, moving to skim down his thighs as he studied the belt, looking for anything that could potentially disengage. He found it at Bruce's right hip and he was quick to move back in, to press his mouth hot against Bruce's own as he tapped the switch and then wrenched the belt free, letting it clatter to their feet. Finding a releasing the hidden clasp, he lowered the zipper and then parted the layers of the suit, peeling it down just enough to reveal an expanse of skin and to slip his hand in and extract the cup, discarding it onto Bruce's cape.

His hand slid over him again, feeling the outline of his cock and slowly massaging him into half-stiffness, excitement racing through him. But there was time to jerk Bruce off later. Right now... the more important part. He took his place and grinned at Bruce, sliding his foot to the left and pushing his shoe down into the depression, twisting at just the right angle and he watched as Bruce jerked, knew the faintest tingle of electrical current was buzzing through his thighs now, knew it would travel up to his cock and stimulate all by itself. The concept was that of a violet wand, though it was far more powered than that if they needed it to be. 

Taking aim, he began to flick his wrist, the crop hitting exactly where he wanted it to, first one thigh and then the other, working his way up toward Bruce's _very_ interested cock, toward the bulge of his sac. When the first blow came, Bruce nearly sobbed with it and Tim took a moment to simply _revel_ in that fact. Two more quick swats to his cock and Bruce was trembling, his hips jerking frantically when Tim only teased him with the crop instead of smacking him with it. His own arousal was so hard it damn near hurt inside of the restricting PVC and he was tempted to free it, to give Bruce something to look at while he tortured him, but the goal wasn't that sort of pleasure, at least not yet.

He gave Bruce's length another good swat and then a gentle one right across his sac, Bruce nearly howling in reaction to it. Their eyes locked and Bruce only heaved out breath after panting breath, his eyes darker than Tim had ever seen them before, the light blue blown to royal, his pupils huge. One more good tap and Tim stepped right up to him, the electricity fading as he took his foot away from the engaging switch. He got his hand around Bruce's balls and he squeezed, applying more and more pressure until Bruce was basically rutting against his wrist he was so far blissed out. 

Tim leaned up, lips tracing Bruce's jawline. "Looks like you may have learned your lessons in torture a bit _too_ well." He took a step back and dropped the crop, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, extracting a glove that would direct the current from the embedded violet wand and tugging it on. One quick movement engaged the secondary switch - a lower current - and he dropped to his knees, carefully pulling Bruce's suit down enough to reveal his hips, his cock, the slightly reddened swell of his balls, and he reached out, taking them into his palm and then squeezing, the action engaging the current. And he'd be damned if he didn't just listen to the way Bruce _screamed_ for him and he'd be doubly lying if he didn't admit that when Bruce started to shoot his load, he wasn't incredibly surprised. 

Thick spurts of cum drenched his forearm and Tim simply held on for the ride, watching it happen as lust surged inside of him, unstoppable and utterly devoid of ability for him to deny it. He wanted to play more with Bruce, wanted to _fuck him up_ , beat him damn near senseless and then throw him on the floor and rut him like a madman. But the truth was, he was far too turned on to go that far right then. Besides, it would take far more talking to go down that path, despite their line of work.

Instead, he let go of Bruce and ducked around to behind him, pulling down his pants to reveal his ass. He peeled off the glove, tucked it safely back in his pocket, and then finally eased the front of his shorts down, revealing his cock to the air of the room. With a sigh of relief, he used Bruce's cum to slick up his cock and then grabbed his hips, pulling him back just the little amount the position would let him. Every single calculation he'd done paid off the instant he found that they were a perfect fit in height like this, that Bruce was just lowered enough to let Tim slide his cock along the cleft of his ass without a single trouble in the world. 

His hands held tight to his hips and he began to full-on rut Bruce, watching the way his cock slid between his asscheeks, the way it glistened as he pushed the head up far enough. Bruce jerked against his bonds and then bucked backwards, hissing out, "Don't make me beg you for it."

Tim slid his hand around, pressing it tight against his abdomen and slowly drawing his hips back until the head of his prick pushed right up against that tight ring of muscle that kept him out for the moment. "So you think you can take me, do you?" He let it sound like a taunt rather than the question that it was, rather than the reassurance of consent that he desperately needed before he went _that_ far. 

"I _know_ I can."

Tim's grip tightened on Bruce's hips and he was pretty damn sure Bruce would sport the bruises of his fingers come tomorrow. Rubbing there for a moment, he debated it and then slowly pushed his cock against him, surprised when he opened up to him as though resistance were a thing of the distant past. Perhaps he had just that much control over his body or maybe he just fucked himself that often. Whatever it was, Tim was eternally grateful for it as he shoved all the way in and then began to take Bruce in the exact way he'd always imagined. His hips snapped hard, the echo of their union leaving him even more aroused. 

Reaching around, he grabbed Bruce's dick, his grip like a vice as he fucked the hell out of Bruce, thrusts impatient, erratic and untimed, built only to pleasure himself and nothing else. 

Soon enough, he was surging forward, the lines rattling as he gave it to him harder than he'd ever imagined he could, Bruce moaning in a way that Tim had thought improbable if not fully impossible. Another thrust and he sank in and stayed there as his cock began to twitch, his balls emptying as he frantically began to jack Bruce's cock. It was only a few more good tugs before Bruce cried out and the throb of his length in his hand told him exactly how good Bruce was feeling right then.

Pulling away, he managed a few weak steps to the side and then breathed out, "Releasing you," seconds before he hit the quick release and everything snapped open. Bruce stumbled for a second and then regained his footing, making it down the two steps to collapse with his back against the side of the main platform, Tim following suit, finding himself easing down between Bruce's legs, reaching for his wrists and starting to massage them. "Talk to me. What do you need from me?"

Bruce released a quiet chuckle, the sound of it more carefree than Tim had heard in eons. "Right now, absolutely nothing. But later..." he trailed off and Tim felt like there was more to be said, just that it wasn't right then, not today and maybe not even next week. But one day. 

Tim leaned back, letting his head rest on Bruce's shoulder. "Happy Father's Day, Bruce."


End file.
